Maaku
''Rohan ''is the only son of Gohan and Videl, and the younger brother of Pan. Rohan is later the husband of the Human, Sora, and the father of Pearl. Rohan appears in Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Early Life' Rohan was born in the 791 Age to Gohan and Videl, and is Pan's younger brother. At a young age, he displays a incredible vast amount of potential similar to what his father Gohan had as a child. 'Generation Saga, 32nd World Tournament Saga, and Nikon Saga' Seven years later during the start of Dragon Ball SF, Rohan along with Gochan, Kaiyo and Yincha are trained by Krillin in the revived Turtle School. Some time afterwards Rohan finally meets his grandfather, Goku. Rohan later competes in the Junior Division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, but loses in the semifinals to Vegeta's second son, Buma. During the Adult Division, Rohan becomes amazed with Majuub's strength, that he wishes to train under him. A year later, Rohan has just finished his training with Majuub. After the arrival of the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles, Rohan is told by Pan to go to Korin Tower to get some Senzu Beans to help their injured allies. He returns to the fight too late with the senzu beans, resulting in Gail's death. He is later saved by his mentor Majuub from an attack from Nikon. 'Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga and Cobra Saga' After the defeat of Nikon, Rohan, along with Trunks, Goten, Pan, Gochan, Kaiyo, Yincha, Kami Jr and the Giru journey to Planet Zartar, which is home to more Namekians from the past, to use the original Dragon Balls, the Gold Star Dragon Balls, to revive their fallen comrades. This causes a conflict between a Galactic Tyrant Tritekian who once swore revenge on Frieza and his race, Cobra and is also after the Gold Star Dragon Balls on Zartar seeking to gain immortality. Rohan is reunited with his mentor Majuub after he is revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls along with his friends and helps fight against Cobra. He later returns back to Earth while Goku fights against Cobra as a Super Saiyan 5. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga' Four years later, Future Jin arrives from the future to warn the Z Fighters of the Androids created by General Copper on Earth. After the Androids easily defeat the Z Fighters, Rohan is trained in the World of the Eternal Dragons by his grandfather Goku in hopes to become his successor to defeat the Androids. During the Cell Games 2, Rohan eventually becomes the only one strong enough to take on Super Android 22. With Goku's words of wisdom, his sleeping powers are finally awakened and Rohan ascends into a Super Saiyan 2, his powers greatly outclassing even Goku's Super Saiyan 5 power and defeats Super Android 22. From then on Rohan vowed to continue protecting the world in Goku's absence as he leaves the Earth to continue his training in the World of Eternal Dragons. '35th World Tournament Saga and Malvoc Saga' Four years later, Rohan is now a teenager and is now attending Orange Star High School in Satan City. While in Satan City, he fights crime as the Great Saiyaman Jr. until his identity is discovered by a teenager girl in his class named Sora. After Goku's return to Earth from the World of Eternal Dragons, Rohan and most of the Z Fighters participate in another World Martial Arts Tournament until its interruppted by Bojack's older brother Malvoc appearing on Earth for revenge for his brother's death. Due to skipping out on his training, Rohan is unable to keep up with most of the Z Fighters' strength such as Goku and Vegeta. After the defeat of Malvoc thanks to Goku and Vegeta's fusion into Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta, Rohan comes out as the victor of the Tournament due to Goku and Vegeta being quite exhausted from their fight with Malvoc. 'Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga' A year later, the Earth is threatened by the ancient monster known as Ark, a former enemy of Old Kai now resurrected on his home planet. After most of the Z Fighters are killed in battle, Rohan stands as Earth's line of defense. He enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to train. He later fights against Super Ark and is still no match. With the help of Pan, Gochan, Buma, Hyo, Jin and Gotan, Rohan ascends into a Super Saiyan God and continues the fight until his transformation expires and is later killed in battle. Rohan and everyone else is later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Ark. Eight years later, Rohan and Sora are now married and have a daughter named Pearl. Rohan and his family later witnesses his grandfather Goku fight against the reincarnation/son of Ark, Ark Jr. in the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament and much later leaves along with Vegeta with Bills to train in the World of Grand Masters under Whis. 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Cold Legion Saga Through Xicor Saga:' Years later, during Dragon Ball GF, Rohan is now an owner of a car shop and focuses more on being a family man rather than training due to the peaceful times on Earth. When the Earth is threatened by Xicor, Rohan and the Z Fighters fight against him, but are easily outclassed. 'Techniques and Power Ups:' Bukujutsu: The ability to use ki for flight. It was taught to him by his father Gohan. also known as flight. Ki Blast: The most basic form of ki. Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki. Afterimage Technique: The ability to move so swiftly that a image is created to trick the opponent. Kiko-Ha!: Rohan's signature energy attack, he created and first used at the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. he creates a yellow full power energy ball in front of him, as he draws his hands back and launch it towards his opponent. It is similar to his sister Pan's Maiden's Rage. Rohan can also perform the Super Kiko Ha! Kamehameha: Rohan learned the Kamehameha from his grandfather Goku. He also able to perform the Super Kamehameha and Kamehameha Rebirth. Kiko Kamehameha: ''' a combination of the Super Kamehameha and the Super Kiko Ha. it was used first to defeat Super 22. '''Energy Blast Barrage: Also known as''' Gekirestu Madan'. A barrage of strong Ki Blasts. '''Shooting Star Arrows:' A full power energy wave barrage, that is similar to Majuub's Lightning Arrows. Chocolate Beam: This attack can change any opponent into any type of object. Rohan learned this attack from Majuub. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Great Saiyaman Jr:' This is the costume that rohan dons as a super hero like most of his family within the dragon ball series. Rohan first appears as the Great Saiyaman Jr. in Dragon Ball SF "The White Star Dragon Balls". 8 years later as a teenager he appears as the Great Saiyaman Jr. in Dragon Ball SF during the 35th World Tournament Saga and is shown to continue protecting Orange Star City. 'Super Saiyan:' The most common Super Saiyan transformation. Even as a 3/4 Saiyan, 1/4 Earthling, Rohan manages to unlock this transformation through intense training. 'Super Saiyan 2:' During the battle against Super Android 22, Goku gives Rohan his remaining Ki, this causes his hidden potential to awaken and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 greatly outclassing even Super Saiyan 5 Goku at this point. Four years later, Goku and Vegeta once again outclasses Rohan in power, due to Rohan skipping his training to focus on his education. 'Super Saiyan God:' During the battle against Ark, Rohan is easily outclassed. In a effort to defeat Ark, with the powers of Pan, Hyo, Gotan and Jin, Rohan becomes strong enough to transform into a Super Saiyan God, greatly surpassing his previous Super Saiyan forms. When Goku became a Super Saiyan God during the battle against Bills, it required six pure-hearted Saiyans for him to achieve this transformation. In Rohan's case, he used the Saiyan pure energy of Pan, Gochan, Buma, Hyo, Jin and Gotan. However, like previous users of the Super Saiyan God Form, this power can only be maintained for a fixed period of time. Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Rohan Rohan Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Techniques Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails